


Firsts

by DktrAgonizer



Category: The Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny’s nervous, he can tell. The way his eyes dart this way and that, the way his hands shake ever-so-slightly, the way he flinches whenever Jackie puts a hand on him. He’s not used to physical affection, that’s for sure. He’s probably new to this thing completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Johnny’s nervous, he can tell. The way his eyes dart this way and that, the way his hands shake ever-so-slightly, the way he flinches whenever Jackie puts a hand on him. He’s not used to physical affection, that’s for sure. He’s probably new to this thing completely.

Johnny moves back as Jackie moves in. He moves back until he’s pressed against the wall and Jackie takes the opportunity to lock him in, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Johnny’s head. “Nervous?” he asks with a smile, even though the answer is obvious.

“You know, Jackie,” Johnny starts, and Jackie rolls his eyes because great, now he’s not going to shut up. “I-it’s not like I haven’t done this BEFORE, you know, but it’s been, uuuh. It’s been a while and it’s never been with a guy and-”

“Bullshit,” Jackie cuts in. “You haven’t done this at all.”

Johnny laughs, and it’s the laughter of a guy trying desperately to convince somebody that he’s cool. “Oh come on, you should have seen me in college. All the occult stuff? The ladies LOVED that.”

Jackie moves his head a little closer and Johnny instantly averts his eyes. “You tellin’ me you’ve had a girlfriend before?”

“Well, I mean. Uh.” Johnny swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “Nnnot as such. But I-”

“You’ve never even kissed one. Don’t lie to me.” Jackie moves in closer, closer, so close that he can feel Johnny’s breath against his lips. “And you sure as hell haven’t ever had sex with them, either.”

Johnny’s hands are hanging by his sides and he fidgets, clearly uncertain of what to do with them - or with himself. He’s looking everywhere but at Jackie and there’s a bright red flush creeping into his cheeks. “I’m… Okay, okay, since you’re SUCH a nice guy, I’ll admit this to you: no, I’ve never. Done anything with… Anybody. Before.”

It’s Jackie’s turn to laugh now. Johnny locks eyes with him for a few seconds before he looks away again. “Johnny,” Jackie says, gently. “Look at me.” And it takes a moment, but Johnny looks at him again - and this time, he doesn’t break the gaze.

Jackie leans in the rest of the way to press his lips against Johnny’s. His lips are warm and wet because he has the awful habit of licking them nervously. Johnny makes a surprised noise in his throat as Jackie runs his own tongue along Johnny’s lip. There’s a hesitation, then Johnny’s lips part. Jackie slides his tongue in and he can feel the man shudder as their tongues meet.

Jackie moves his hands from the wall to Johnny’s shoulders. He slides his hands down his chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his jacket. Jackie tugs on the sleeves and, after a bit of shrugging on Johnny’s part, the jacket comes off and is tossed to the side.

Jackie slides his hands up under Johnny’s shirt, dragging his nails lightly against the skin. Johnny shudders again, giving a soft whine in Jackie’s mouth. He moves his hands, finally, hesitantly, until they’re resting on Jackie’s hips.

Jackie breaks the kiss to give them both time to breathe. Johnny’s panting heavily, and his face is as red as Jackie’s ever seen it. Those mismatched blue eyes stare into his for all of two seconds before he’s looking away again already.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Jackie murmurs, pressing his lips against Johnny’s neck. “What are you afraid of?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Johnny replies in a high pitch. His breath quickens as Jackie presses kisses along his neck and along his throat. “I-I just, I-”

“Don’t worry,” Jackie mumbles against the flesh of Johnny’s throat. “I’ll help you unwind.”

Jackie’s hands move down to Johnny’s belt. Johnny digs his fingers into Jackie’s hips as the belt’s undone with swift precision. Jackie yanks down on Johnny’s jeans until they pool around his ankles. “Hey,” Johnny says as Jackie presses one knee between Johnny’s legs.

“What?” Jackie asks, glancing up. Johnny’s face is still super flushed and he can’t seem to catch his breath. “Having second thoughts?”

Johnny fidgets, fingers alternating between pressing in hard against Jackie’s hips and not. “I-I-I’m just- I’m not sure what to-”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jackie says with a chuckle. “Just let me work.” And he presses his mouth to Johnny’s again while he slowly grinds his knee against Johnny’s groin. Johnny whines into his mouth, his fingers desperately digging into Jackie’s hips through the fabric of his clothes.

Jackie moves his hands to his own belt and undoes it, then Johnny’s helping him tug his pants down in the next moment. He can feel Johnny’s fingers slip into the waistband of his boxers, then he hesitates.

“Go ahead,” Jackie says against Johnny’s lips.

Johnny turns his head away, breaking the kiss. Jackie hears him draw in a deep, shaky breath breath before the grip on his boxers tightens. Johnny yanks down, hard, and suddenly he’s on his knees before Jackie and smoothing his hands over Jackie’s thighs.

Jackie almost wonders if Johnny’s done this before when he takes his cock into his mouth. But no, he’d been telling the truth about this being his first time, Jackie can tell. Still, the desperate eagerness with which Johnny is sucking at him almost makes him ask anyway. He doesn’t even have to nudge Johnny into bobbing his head, but he rests his hands on Johnny’s head anyway, curling his fingers into his thinning hair.

He thrusts steadily away into Johnny’s eager mouth until he can feel himself really building up. The moans Johnny’s making around his cock are just delicious and Jackie pushes himself back in his throat far enough that he starts gagging. The fingers on his waist press in and Jackie keeps pushing until he feels the orgasm hit.

His fingers twist tighter in Johnny’s hair as he releases himself into the other man’s mouth. By the sounds he makes, he wasn’t expecting it - but Johnny keeps Jackie in his mouth until he’s done. He pulls away, his mouth making a small “pop”, and sits back on his heels. His face is red, his lips full and shining, and there’s a dribble of cum down the corner of his mouth. His tongue darts out and licks it away as Jackie gives a contented sigh.

“Not bad,” Jackie says, tucking himself back into his jeans as Johnny gets back to his feet. He looks a little dazed and unsteady and Jackie puts out a hand to ensure he doesn’t topple over. “Let me return the favor.” Just to make damn sure Johnny’s not going to be falling over on him, Jackie pushes him gently to the wall until his back is resting against it again.

Jackie sinks to his knees and takes Johnny’s cock in his hand. Above him, he can hear Johnny make a small, strained gasp as his hand starts stroking the length of his shaft. Jackie keeps stroking his fingers at the base of Johnny’s cock and takes the head in his mouth.

One of Johnny’s hands finds its way to Jackie’s head, and Jackie suspects it’s more a copy of what he did earlier than anything. He glances up to see Johnny’s other arm pressed against the wall behind him, hand grasping for something that isn’t there.

He’s got most of Johnny in his mouth when the lights go out. He pauses in momentary confusion, but it doesn’t even have time to settle in as he feels the oh-so-familiar presence of The Darkness slipping into his mind.

“ ** _I COULD GIVE YOU MORE_** ,” it whispers, and the disembodied words feel like a caress on his brain. “ ** _I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL SOOO NICE_**.”

Jackie slides Johnny out of his mouth and looks up, but he can’t see anything while his eyes are still adjusting to the lack of light. Even without seeing Johnny’s face, though, he’s certain he did this on purpose. “Hey,” he says. When that gets no response, he says it louder. “Hey!”

The hand on his head drops away and he hears Johnny let in a hiss of breath through his teeth. “Sorry, sorry, PLEASE don’t shoot me for this, I-I just wanted-”

“ ** _LET ME HAVE HIM_** ,” the voice in Jackie’s head says. “ ** _I CAN TREAT YOU BOTH NICE, SO NICE_**.”

He gets to his feet, one hand pressed to his temple. “Johnny.” The name escapes his lips in a weary sigh. “You could have just asked me about this from the start.”

“I just - wait. What?”

Jackie can see him in the dim light filtering from the room’s single, covered window now. He reaches out and cups Johnny’s chin with one hand. “I would have said yes.”

Johnn’s eyes are wide and fixed on him. Jackie smiles, and the voice in his head laughs. He can feel The Darkness sprout from his back, and suddenly he can see everything better in the dark when the accompanying night vision kicks in. Johnny’s eyes are fixed over Jackie’s shoulder now.

“Um,” is all Johnny gets out before some of the tentacles wrap themselves around his waist. Jackie can feel the rest pressing in on himself, sliding over his waist and into his jeans and under his shirt. His jeans are tugged down again and he welcomes the feel of the cool tendrils against his bare skin.

Jackie leans forward and presses his lips against Johnny’s as one of the tentacles wraps itself around his cock. He can feel another creeping down his backside to nestle against the crack of his ass. Johnny’s breath hitches and he moans right into Jackie’s mouth as, presumably, one of the tentacles focused on him slides into him from the back.

Jackie lets his hands settle on Johnny’s shoulders as he feels something push into his ass. The end of it is thin, but it gets thicker the farther it pushes, and he’s riding that border of pleasure and pain as it works its way inside. Jackie’s teeth bite down, intending to catch on his own lip, but they end up catching Johnny’s instead.

When Johnny lets out a small yelp of pain, Jackie pulls his face away and focuses instead on the tentacles working on either end of him. He cracks his eyes open and watches the way Johnny’s rocking himself back into the wall, fucking himself on the tentacle in him. There’s another one wrapped around his cock too, and a third snaking its way around his throat.

“Easy,” Jackie murmurs, and the tentacle around Johnny’s throat backs off. There’s dark laughter in his head, but Jackie pays it no mind. He can feel his orgasm building back up and fast, and he knows he just needs a little more push from the tentacle inside of him and -

Like it read his mind (which, honestly, it probably had), the tentacle shoves itself in with force and nudges against his prostate. Jackie’s teeth grind down as the pleasure from his orgasm rockets through his body.

“Fffuck,” Johnny gasps, and his whole body shudders as his orgasm hits just moments after Jackie’s. They’re close enough that both of their messes gets over the both of them, but Jackie doesn’t care - and he doesn’t think Johnny does, either.

Johnny’s the one to move in for a kiss this time, but they’re both out of breath and it doesn’t last long. Johnny’s face moves, instead, to the crook of Jackie’s neck as The Darkness laughs again.

“ ** _SEE? I’M SO GOOD TO YOU, JACKIE. YOU LOVE ME, DON’T YOU_**?” The words drip into his brain and Jackie closes his eyes again as the tentacles fall away from him and Johnny both. “ ** _I’M SO MUCH BETTER THAN, OH, WHAT WAS HER NAME? JENNNNNNNYYYYY_**.”

Jackie slams a hand against the wall and Johnny jumps at the sudden noise. He keeps his eyes closed as he reaches for the lightswitch. He flicks it, and there’s a loud hiss in his head as the physical presence of The Darkness disappears. There’s echoing laughter behind it.

“Fuck!” Johnny jolts, one hand flying to cover his eyes. “WARN a guy next time, will ya?!”

“Sorry.” Jackie pulls up his boxers and jeans, pausing only to give the mess on his abdomen a judging look. “Get yourself cleaned up. We’ve got things to do tonight.”

Johnny’s hand drops from his face and he gives Jackie a nervous-looking smile. “I-I don’t suppose we can skip that and…”

Jackie claps him on the shoulder. “Nice try, but no. Maybe later.” He doesn’t wait to see Johnny’s reaction before he leaves.


End file.
